Starlight Secrets
by I'm awesome and y'all know it
Summary: When her sister Rachel starts meeting some new friends and won't tell her anything about then, Carla starts to get suspicious. Her feelings increase when a rushed note sends her on a mission to find the mysterious 'turtles'. When Carla unravels her sister's secrets, will she find the courage to save her sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, another story idea has randomly appeared in my head, this time inspired by some songs. I'm so random sometimes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles (sniff). I do own Rachel and Carla. **

**Rachel's POV**

Five stories below, the city moved by, the people made small by distance. A slight breeze blew my jacket around me, making me clutch it a little tighter. My feet shifted carefully on their rain slicked perch. The rain had come out of nowhere, surprising me as I ran and leaped through the maze of rooftops that was above New York City. I moved my feet again, trying not to slip. It was easy enough to get here when it was dry, but everything was slippery with rain, and with the pavement five stories below, I didn't feel quite as daring as I had before.

"How're you gonna get out if this one, Ray?" I muttered. Would I have gone roof jumping if I knew it was going to rain? Of course! There was something inside me that _needed _the thrill of doing something dangerous, reckless, and stupid.

I stared down for a moment. Then, very carefully, I turned so that I was facing the building. I grabbed the edge of the roof above, and moved one of my feet into a new position...Oh, crud. My other foot slipped, leaving me hanging by my hands. One of my hands started to slip, and i quickly moved it to a new position. Then one of my feet found something to stand on, and I was able to climb a little higher. Very, very, slowly I pulled myself up onto the roof. I realized I'd been holding my breath, and let it out with a whoosh. Then I got ready for the rest of the wet, dangerous journey home.

**Carla's POV**

My sister was late coming home, as usual. She was dripping wet and panting like she'd run a marathon. She was also sporting several new scrapes and bruises. This was not unusual - my sister was a daredevil who'd try anything and usually ended up hurt. I stared at her for a moment. Her red hair dripped onto the floor. Her green eyes met my blue ones, sparking with defiance.

"There's a fresh towel upstairs," I sighed. "Surely even you know better than to go roof jumping in this weather." Sometimes I feel more like her parent than her sister.

"Caught me by surprise," Rachel growled back. "It looked fine when I left."

"What about the big dark clouds? Im pretty sure you saw those, Ray." I pointed out.

"So what if I did? It's more fun when it's risky," she scowled. She was getting into gear for a full blown argument. We argued a lot, my sister and I. We were born within minutes of each other, but we're like sun and moon. She's wild, reckless, and rebellious, and I'm smart, calm, and collected. All the time. Even though I'm only slightly older, I feel like her parent some times. Some days I feel like I'm the only responsible one in this family!

"I...I just don't want you to get hurt, Ray," I said softly. My sister's eyes softened a little, almost imperceptibly.

"I understand that, sis, I really do. But I can't stop doing this." Rachel said sincerely. I guess that's the best I'll get from her.

"Be safe, Ray," I sighed. She smiled slightly, nodded, and headed up the stairs.

**Rachel's POV**

I understood about Carla being worried, I really did. But I couldn't stop my rooftop running. In some way I couldn't understand, I needed it, the same way I needed food. I went into the bathroom, dried off, and changed into dry clothes. Then I started to treat my various cuts and scrapes.

I was an expert at this by then, I'd gotten hurt so often. Most of them weren't serious. I'd gotten them from slipping on the wet roofs. There was a long, deep cut across my forearm that looked pretty serious though. I hadn't noticed it earlier, but I don't know how I'd missed it. It was bleeding fast now. I quickly tore off a long strip of gauze and pressed it against the wound. It was soaked with blood within a minute.

"Oh, crud," I muttered, adding a few other words that I'm not listing here. I got out a bandage and wrapped my arm as best I could. Then I went back to the kitchen where Carla was. She took in the bandage, the blood on my hands, and the various other minor wounds across my body. She stood up and silently went to the sink. She soaked some paper towels with water, grabbed my hands, and started scrubbing at them. She didn't say anything, just scrubbed the blood away.

"Thanks, Carla," I said uncertainly. She just nodded. Then she got up and threw the paper towels away. I went to the fridge, got out a slice of cold pizza, and ate it without bothering with the microwave.

Carla scowled at me. "You need something warm. Warm up your next slice." I waited, hoping I was right about what was coming. "I'll make us some hot chocolate," she added, seeing my face.

I cheered. "Woohoo! Best hot chocolate in New York!"

Carla smiled and went to fix it. For now, our quarrels were forgotten.

**This was more or less just to introduce my OCs. I'm warning you know, there may be some OCxTurtle. If you don't like that, don't read the story. Please review and tell me what you thought, but no flames please! Let me know if it's to long. Until next chapter! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back! This chapter took a while to develop but I think I finally found the right thing. Please review!**

**Rachel POV**

After drinking the hot chocolate (I swear Carla makes the best hot chocolate in ALL of New York!) I went upstairs into my room. I closed the door and picked up my sketchbook. Yes, I am an artist. Got a problem with that? I looked out the window, trying to find something to draw. The huge full moon caught my eye. That would make a lovely picture, the moon over the ocean.

"Can't see the ocean right from here," I muttered to myself. I found myself looking longingly at the rooftops. "No, Ray. Not twice in one night." I scolded myself. My arm throbbed, reminding me of what happened last time. It was no good - the night was calling me.

I quickly put my sketchbook and pencils in my backpack to keep them safe. Then I scribbled out a quick note.

_Carla, I've gone out to draw. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Call me if you need me. _

_Rachel. _

Then I climbed out the window, balancing carefully on the sill. Taking a deep breath, I flung myself to the next building. For one long moment I was weightless. Flying. Then I landed, and continued on. After several minutes, I chose a rooftop and began to draw the view.

I lost myself in the drawing, letting the images go straight from my eyes to my hands without thinking about them. After a while, I stopped to look at the drawing. It showed the full moon rising over the calm, dark ocean. And on one edge, small but still clear, were four green shapes. Human...almost.

"What the..." I muttered, looking around. There weren't any green shapes there. Where had that come from? "Oh well." I finished off the drawing, cleaning up a few lines here and there. Then I stood up to head back home.

**Carla POV**

I was sitting in the living room, watching Doctor Who, one of my favorite shows ever, and drinking hot chocolate. Suddenly I noticed something. Or, more specifically, the _absence _of something: noise. Rachel was being unusually quiet. I headed upstairs to check what was wrong.

"Rachel?" I called as I knocked on her door. When I received no reply, I carefully pushed the door open. As I took in the mess of pencils, comics, and weights scattered around the room, one thing stuck out at me: a piece of paper taped to the window. I walked over.

It turned out to be a note, written in Rachel's messy scrawl. I read it quickly, and sighed. No prizes for guessing where she was drawing; my sister had an unhealthy obsession with leaping across rooftops, preferably high ones. I blew some brown hair out of my face. Oh, well. nothing to do but wait. I went to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich.

**Rachel POV**

As I tried to jump to a lower rooftop, my shoes slipped on the wet rooftop, and I went tumbling down ungracefully to the next roof top. "Oh, shit!" I shouted.

Luckily, my landing was somewhat softened by something. Unfortunately, it seemed to be another person. Since I was probably not supposed to be here, I took of running, hoping the dark and my hoodie had hidden my face.

I didn't get far before a heavy weight forced me to the ground. I felt a prick of metal at my neck and froze. "Ok, foot, why did you attack me?" A harsh voice snarled.

"What did you just call me?" I snapped back.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know the Shredder sent you." The voice growled.

Ok, this guy was probably crazy. But he was a crazy guy with a knife. I don't know what you're talking about!" I said, annoyed now.

The metal withdrew slightly, and I took the opportunity to jam my elbow back into my captor's stomach and roll out of the way. I hopped to my feet, rubbing my elbow. The guys had a _hard _stomach! I turned to see who it was.

"What the heck are you?!" I gasped incredulously. Standing before me was a large, green skinned...turtle? He had a red mask and a pair of pointy salad tong things that looked sharp.

He looked equally surprised. "You're a girl? Oh..." He suddenly seemed to realize I was staring. "Leo's gonna kill me!" He took several quick steps back.

I followed, curious despite myself. "Who are you? Why did you attack me?"

He scowled at me. "Look, I gotta go. I'm sorry for attacking you, I thought you were someone else. Now, how about you forget you ever saw me?" His twitched his weapons in an almost threatening manner.

I grinned. "No can do, turtle boy. How about you just answer me?"

**I want to write more, but I figure you guys don't want a bunch of thousand word chapters. So, I'm gonna stop here. Review please, but no flames. **


End file.
